


身边的你

by woyaoxuanLibai



Series: 哨兵向导记录 [1]
Category: BEJ48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyaoxuanLibai/pseuds/woyaoxuanLibai
Summary: *世界观很随意 随便看看就行
Relationships: 北蔓
Series: 哨兵向导记录 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886623





	身边的你

**Author's Note:**

> *世界观很随意 随便看看就行

最近塔里的议论不断，究其原因，和新调来的那位哨兵有关。严格来说，也与被安排和她结合的向导有关。

当介绍人说冯思佳和任蔓琳的相合能力最强的时候，冯思佳简直想捶爆介绍人的头。怎么就相合力强了？怎么判定出来的？

消息很快传了出去，众人议论纷纷。

其实不能怪大家觉得诧异，冯思佳要有固定哨兵这件事和任蔓琳要有固定向导一样令人匪夷所思。

冯思佳一副不好惹的样子，总让人觉得说她是向导是不是搞错了，一张利嘴㨃天㨃地㨃空气，哪有她这样的向导，简直比一般的哨兵还暴躁，真的能安抚哨兵吗……感觉这个向导比哨兵更需要冷静……冯思佳一直都是作为临时向导和其他哨兵搭档完成任务，还不是因为向导数量少，毕竟这样的向导哪会有正式结合的哨兵。

而任蔓琳在众人眼中是平易近人的性格，自控能力也很强，虽然比不上黑暗哨兵，但一般不太会失控，需要的时候服用向导素就行。有时候被塔里的一些人打趣说任蔓琳简直就是哨兵向导一体化，说不定还能兼任向导去安抚别的哨兵。因此，在向导数量少、自己也一直没有找到足够匹配的向导的情况下一直都没有固定的向导，毕竟也不是特别需要。

所以当介绍人安排她们俩正式结合的消息传出来的时候，众人都觉得这介绍人的评估太不靠谱了，辨别能力是不是下降了，怎么就能让这两个人结合。

冯思佳不情不愿的，表示先精神结合，身体结合以后再说。任蔓琳只说服从塔台命令，自己都可以，实则正合自己的心意。

其实任蔓琳也没有什么愿意不愿意的，对于任蔓琳来说本来就是有没有向导都一样，没必要用身体结合那么强烈的联结，精神结合够用了，平时开个屏障就好了。

就这样两人开始了不尴不尬的搭档时光，除了执行任务之外没什么过多的接触。队友说都已经正式结合了该住一起，她俩表示现在这样挺好，顺其自然吧。日常偶尔的交流往往是冯思佳不咸不淡地㨃几句，任蔓琳很自然地无视。

直到有一次任务中冯思佳受了伤，进了塔所属的医疗站治疗休养。病房里冯思佳正靠在病床上，一手打着点滴一手刷着手机，突然看见一只猫爬了进来。

冯思佳见过这只猫，这是任蔓琳的精神体，仪式上精神结合的时候两个精神体见了一面，之后没怎么碰过，执行任务时都是直接精神联结。有一次执行完任务后任蔓琳忘了开启屏障，冯思佳不小心进入了她的精神世界，遇到了她的精神体。小猫看上去很乖，冯思佳抱着好玩儿的心态想撸撸猫，可刚摸了一下那只猫就防备起来，一爪子抓过来，还好冯思佳躲得快，龇牙咧嘴的样子让冯思佳觉得简直就是只小型老虎。

“你太失礼了。”虽然两人日常交流不咸不淡，也保持着距离，但任蔓琳平时总是好说话的样子，冯思佳很少看她像现在这样直接冷脸。

冯思佳自知理亏，嘴上依然不认输：“我是你正式结合的向导，进入你的精神世界本来就是很正常的，而且是你没有开屏障好吧。”

“那么我现在请你离开。”任蔓琳的表情缓和了下，小猫走向她的身边，她恢复了温和的语气。 

而现在这只猫没有了那次防备凶狠的样子，只是爬到了冯思佳的床上蹭着她的手。

“呦，现在肯让我碰啦。”冯思佳放下手机伸出了手。虽然那次是出于好玩儿的心态才要摸一摸它，但冯思佳怕吓到它，所以摸的动作很轻很慢。

任蔓琳不知道什么时候来到了冯思佳的病床边，站在那里也不说话。

冯思佳撸猫撸开心了，发现了任蔓琳，随意地说：“傻站着干嘛？不嫌累啊？自己拿个椅子坐一下吧。”

“它还挺乖的，我还以为只是看上去乖呢，毕竟之前那么凶。”冯思佳轻抚着小猫的脑袋闲聊着。

“它其实一点都不乖，虽然很少真的炸毛，但一炸毛就很难哄，所以我总是把它藏起来。只是在你面前它能乖一点。”

任蔓琳答得认真，冯思佳有点愣了，她只是随便扯了个话题，顺便也是开开玩笑打趣一下上次的事，没想到任蔓琳会这么说。

“对不起。”

“啊？”冯思佳被这一声道歉给弄懵了，这道的哪门子歉？

“害你伤得这么重，这是我的责任。”任蔓琳看着冯思佳被厚厚包扎的腿脚，还有从袖子露出的绑着绷带的胳膊，脸上头上还贴着的小纱布，手背上的针眼有好几个，“对不起。”

冯思佳倒是不在意这个：“嗐，执行任务嘛，受伤是正常的。”

任蔓琳却摇了摇头：“我是你的哨兵，我该保护好你的。”

“那小蔓要怎么补偿我呢？”冯思佳不太习惯这么认真严肃地说话，打着哈哈，逗着小猫。她并不觉得任蔓琳会真的说出什么。

“我日常不会再设屏障了，也不会再把精神体藏起来，当然，也需要你更多的辅助。”任蔓琳认真地说，“精神世界多接触能对彼此更熟悉，执行任务也能更默契一些。”

任蔓琳仍然记得当时冯思佳的衣服和裤腿被血浸透的样子，一瘸一拐的，头上的血顺着脸滑下来。任蔓琳是很优秀的哨兵，经历过的险境不少，但却被冯思佳这副样子吓到了。在等待救援的时候冯思佳笑嘻嘻地和任蔓琳说着话，任蔓琳把她放到一个安全的地方后又继续了任务。任蔓琳的精神体进入了冯思佳的精神图景，试图让冯思佳保持清醒，没有找到冯思佳的精神体任蔓琳感觉很不好，有些慌乱，甚至有些暴怒，攻击力变强了许多，但没有章法，容易伤到自己。冯思佳感受到了她的失控，用精神力安抚着她，直到救援人员到来，冯思佳才敢放松下来任凭自己失去意识。

说实话冯思佳有点被惊到了。如果哨兵日常对向导开放精神世界的话，向导的精神力量也很容易影响哨兵。冯思佳总是开玩笑拿撤屏障的事来故意逗任蔓琳，被任蔓琳拒绝再丢下一句“谁要进你的精神图景啊”，其实她自己平时也有设置屏障，隐藏精神体，而且向导的屏障比哨兵的坚固很多。

“这不太好吧。”冯思佳一向嘴利，此刻却有些词穷，“再说了你撤了是不是我也要撤，我可不干。”

“没什么不好的，你是我正式结合的向导，进入我的精神图景接触我的精神体都是很正常的事。”任蔓琳自然地说着，随后又指着自己的精神体补充到，“你要是觉得不适应你就先不要撤，反正你多逗逗它，它挺喜欢你的。”

这段时间关于冯思佳和任蔓琳的议论又多了起来。之前在介绍人的安排下两人精神结合，总有种包办婚姻的感觉，可最近大家隐隐感觉到她们之间的关系发生了变化。

比如任蔓琳和冯思佳最近搬到了一起住，还总是一起进出。这也就算了，关键是任蔓琳的精神体平时是被隐藏起来的，可最近总是在看到冯思佳的时候出现。任蔓琳以前经常带着向导素单独执行任务，就算有向导也是临时向导，出动精神体大多是为了探查情报完成任务。任蔓琳看着好相处，精神体也是人畜无害的样子，和一般的哨兵不一样，但即便是相熟的朋友也就能稍微摸两下，然后小猫就不乐意了。可现在小猫被冯思佳揉了好几下还发出咕噜咕噜的声音，感觉很舒服，让众人大跌眼镜。

而当任蔓琳和朋友闲聊聊到冯思佳的精神体的时候，任蔓琳感叹佳佳的精神体真的好可爱，一只刺猬，小小的，刺软下来的时候特别乖。旁边的顼凘炀听到这话一下子被噎住了。顼凘炀以前和冯思佳临时搭档执行过任务，她知道冯思佳的精神体是只刺猬，但在她印象里那只刺猬身上的刺一直都是竖着的。向导大都性格温和，精神体也是，冯思佳这样的向导太吓人了，顼凘炀连忙说用精神力就可以了，被一只刺猬安抚简直太可怕了。

刺猬一般不会露出自己的肚子，可在任蔓琳面前就软着刺任由她把它捧起来。任蔓琳总是会笑着说肚子好软好可爱哦，冯思佳总是会不乐意，说你别老摸它，别蹬鼻子上脸，还对自己的精神体说真没出息，有那么开心吗，可也不见她把精神体藏起来。

冯思佳觉得任蔓琳这个人真的是有点死皮赖脸。都说了不想来别来，结果自己坐在海底捞店里和朋友点着菜时小猫跳到了桌上凑到菜单前，冯思佳这才发现任蔓琳不知道什么时候一声不吭地跟了过来。

任蔓琳感冒，冯思佳被传染了，气得说十天不要理她，就算小猫再怎么蹭也强硬地推开，小猫委屈巴巴的。可没过几天小刺猬出现在了任蔓琳面前，任蔓琳很开心，冯思佳说不是想滑雪吗，今天正好有空，约了朋友一起去。

冯思佳嘴上从不轻易饶人，任蔓琳之前是懒得在意就无视了，现在倒是更好脾气了，总是笑呵呵的，被怼了也那么受着，小猫就坐在她旁边摇着尾巴看着冯思佳。冯思佳也算是巧舌如簧，却总是没办法用狠话去怼她。

玩游戏时抽到“用三个词形容右边的人”，冯思佳说出“我的女孩”这四个字，没有像前两个词引起疑惑或起哄时的解释，只是思索后说出，然后不顾各种玩味的声音就结束了。

任蔓琳问她为什么要先跟别人跳那首歌，平易近人的人好像真有点咄咄逼人地希望对方给个答案，巧舌如簧的人磕磕巴巴地认真解释着，像是舌头打结，以至于被队友调侃。冯思佳一边红着脸反驳“不要给我加戏”一边结巴着解释。

还有的就是很琐碎的日常了。比如冯思佳平时总不正经的样子突然在看到任蔓琳穿着一身红裙子时认真地说：“红色很适合你。”弄得任蔓琳脸都红了，旁边的小猫开心得喵喵叫。

一众队友表示嗑到了！连隔壁队伍的人也表示太甜了！某匿名嗑糖学者表示，北蔓就是坠甜的！

日子一天天地过，日常生活和执行任务穿插着，任蔓琳和冯思佳的配合也越来越好。

这一次任蔓琳接到了培训任务，要去上海塔，和隔壁队的前辈们一起，没有她的向导。

“你自己去行不行啊？离那么远我可顾不着你，多带点向导素，必要的时候自己设屏障。注意点，要是出事了我可不去看你。”冯思佳放心不下，东一句西一句说了好久。

任蔓琳知道冯思佳担心她，也不反驳，就那么听着。小刺猬爬到她脚边，她捧起来像以往一样摸了摸它的肚子。冯思佳揉着小猫的头说：“你可要机灵点啊。”

到了上海塔后日程安排有条不紊地进行着。任蔓琳和隔壁队伍的前辈开玩笑时前辈趁机调侃她：给小北发个消息啊，你难道不想她吗？你要主动一点。

不过这天任蔓琳有些心神不宁。距离远联结会变得很弱，所以哨兵需要向导素以防万一，但不是完全没有精神感应。任蔓琳给冯思佳发消息却没收到回复，想着可能是有事在忙，可是一天了一直没有消息，任蔓琳有些坐不住了，直接找了队友。

“那个……麦芽，我说了你先别急。”

大概是说冯思佳坐车出门去圣所给正在觉醒的哨兵向导进行培训，回来的路上隧道塌方，现在联系不上，生死未卜。

任蔓琳向上海塔说明了情况就急匆匆往回赶，上海塔当然知道向导对哨兵的重要性，自然同意。

任蔓琳一回来塔里就收到消息说已经有一些人被救出来送往医院了，确认身份的名单里有冯思佳，任蔓琳水都没喝一口就往医院跑。

到了医院任蔓琳关闭了屏障，一瞬间各种感官知觉冲了进来，任蔓琳定了定心神，却依然感觉不到冯思佳。强忍着急躁在咨询台询问，可急诊乱成了一锅粥，什么都问不到，任蔓琳靠着墙努力让自己冷静。

冯思佳。冯思佳。

“我就是做检查的时候设置了屏障，不至于吧任蔓琳。”冯思佳坐在病床上啃着苹果，看着眼前的人红着眼睛，小猫扒着她的手喵喵地叫，怎么都不肯放，冯思佳叹了口气，想活跃下气氛，“虽说正式结合后丧偶是很痛苦的事，但精神结合很脆弱，反应不会那么大。何况我听说过你以前的事，有没有向导都一样嘛。没事的啦～”小刺猬软着刺蹭着任蔓琳，露出了肚子。

“我又不是黑暗哨兵，当然需要向导。”任蔓琳轻轻地摸摸小刺猬，“只是以前能在人前控制好，一个人慢慢平复缓和也就没事了。真不需要向导就不会用向导素去静音室了。”

“冯思佳，我需要你。”

刚收到结合安排的那天，冯思佳离开办公室后，介绍人问了任蔓琳一句话：“是不是很奇怪为什么要给你安排一个正式向导？”

任蔓琳只说服从命令，但心里确实有疑问。向导是哨兵的精神辅助，可以安抚哨兵将哨兵从狂化或神游边缘拉回；但向导同时也是哨兵的致命弱点，如果向导受重伤甚至死亡，哨兵狂化的概率很高，即便能活下来，巨大的精神痛苦会使哨兵无法继续服役。

“你确实很厉害，越优秀的哨兵越容易感知过载，你总是控制得很好，但你毕竟不是黑暗哨兵，不能做到极端自控。这种情况下，自控能力越强，失控的时候越容易伤害到自己。”

“哨兵依赖向导，向导是哨兵的弱点。可是，软肋亦是铠甲。”

任蔓琳在与冯思佳正式结合后的一次任务中没能救下一个孩子，处理后事时孩子的家人情绪很激动，抓着任蔓琳的衣服说她是杀人凶手。任蔓琳觉得整个世界都安静了，只能呆呆地看着眼前的人，好像所有注意力都放在了听力上，周围人的窃窃私语格外清晰，愤怒、悲伤、恨意、轻蔑，种种情绪冲击着她。

任蔓琳想到了过去那些没能救活的人，那些死在她面前她却救不了的人，还有那些明明是受害者却被迫成为凶手最终在她面前自杀的人。青春年华的姑娘，意气风发的少年，耄耋之年的老人，满身疲惫的中年人，一双亮亮的眼睛看着这世界的小孩。

记忆喷涌而出，每一桩每一件都吞噬着她。任蔓琳觉得自己整个人都是麻的，对外界的一切没有任何反应，任由孩子的家人对她怒吼暴打。

任蔓琳沉浸在自己的精神图景里，看见了冯思佳。任蔓琳并不意外，哨兵往往没有向导擅长设置屏障，被正式结合的向导冲破屏障也不奇怪。任蔓琳的精神体在冯思佳怀里拼命挣扎，叫声撕心裂肺，对着抓着它的人又咬又挠，冯思佳手上胳膊上已经有好几处伤了，但她依然抱着小猫，不敢太用力但也坚决不放，一点一点轻柔地顺着毛。任蔓琳看着脚边的小刺猬，不像第一次见时那样竖着刺让人不敢碰，蹲下来摸了摸。

不知过了多久，任蔓琳渐渐恢复了意识，发现自己躺在医疗站的病房里，屋子里漆黑一片。如果是以前的话可能就直接用向导素了，能用多少用多少，再强撑着回去一个人到静音室慢慢冷静，过程中可能会有伤己的举动，不过能平静下来就好，毕竟能那么失控的情况也不算多。

任蔓琳知道，这次是她的向导为她设置的屏障保护了她。还有些事是从医生那儿了解到的，比如自己已经昏迷超过一天一夜了，再比如冯思佳守了她20个小时，后来收到塔里的命令就回去写任务报告了。

“你发狂的样子挺吓人的，以前很少见到，还是说以前一有就用大量向导素强压然后自己处理？”医生一边手里记录着一边说，“你的向导还挺好的，满胳膊都是血了也不放开你，否则你非伤到自己不可。”

再见到冯思佳时已经是第二天了。冯思佳在病床床头拿了个苹果，把袖子往上撸了点就开水龙头洗苹果。任蔓琳隐隐能看到她胳膊上包扎的痕迹。

“你不是爱设置屏障吗，怎么那个时候屏障那么脆弱？跟没有一样。死了也活该。”冯思佳啃着苹果漫不经心地说。又随意地问感觉怎么样应该没事了吧之类的话，任蔓琳笑了笑，一一作答。

“好了就赶紧回来，任务多着呢，别想着偷懒。这次报告都是我写的，还要开会向上级汇报，烦死了。”冯思佳啃完苹果丢了几句话就走了。

后来冯思佳在任务中受了伤，因抢救而断开了精神联结。任蔓琳跑回静音室，白噪音却使她坐立不安。

自己是她的哨兵，为什么没有保护好她。

任蔓琳去看冯思佳的时候放出精神体提前进了病房，见冯思佳逗猫逗得开心才放下心走了进去。就是那时候任蔓琳主动提出会撤销自己的屏障。

软肋就软肋吧。任蔓琳想。她认了。

“如果你愿意的话，我们可以身体结合。”

冯思佳被这话呛到了，咳个不停，任蔓琳伸手轻拍着她的背。

冯思佳咳完了就想一句话骂过去，可任蔓琳轻描淡写却又认真坚定的态度让她有些说不出话来。  
算了算了，真是拿她没办法。

“鞋架你装，衣服你叠，房间你收拾。”

“好。”


End file.
